


Seasons

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Its Miyuki's Birthday!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Oharano is like winter, and Miyuki is lucky to have his favorite season all year round.
--Small birthday fic for one of my favorite boys!--





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miyuki seems to call Oharano by his first name, so I'm going to be sticking with that throughout the fic!

Miyuki loved the wintertime. He really did. Cold air and hot chocolate and end of year parties where he could see all of his friends. Sometimes it snowed, and that was always fun, but Miyuki always preferred the drier days.  The days when he could run outside and his skin would burn from the cold and his breath stuck in his lungs. Some people hated the way the cold made them feel, but for Miyuki, the biting wind and crisp air always made him feel more alive.

Like everything was fresh, and new, and hopeful, even if everything was brown and dried out from the first few freezes of the year….

Winter was invigorating.

It reminded him of Etsugo.

The first time Miyuki had that thought, he cringed, and imagined of all the things Etsugo would scold him about for comparing him to _winter._

_“So, you think I’m cold, Atsushi?”_

_“Bleak?”_

_“Frigid?”_

Miyuki shook his head, denying everything Etsugo would have to say.

_“No, no, NO. Of course not! You’re all the best things about winter!”_

Etsugo was like the way his cheeks immediately heated up the moment he came in from the outside, burning and warm. 

Etsugo was the feeling of Miyuki’s softest quilt, wrapped around his bare feet as he struggled not to fall back into a comfortable sleep on a day off from school. 

Etsugo was the feeling before a winter storm was about to hit.  Excitement, anticipation, and a strange feeling of coziness all rolled up into one amazing, beautiful package of a boyfriend.

Yes, Etsugo was just like all of his favorite parts of winter. And Miyuki was the luckiest guy in the world to get to spend what was, in his opinion, the best day of winter with him.

Unfortunately, that day was almost over, and Miyuki couldn’t help but be a little bit disappointed at that.  Even if he had spent the best day _ever_ out shopping with Etsugo, watching the sun set over the city put a bit of a damper on his normally peppy mood.

“What on earth are you thinking about?”

Casting Etsugo a charming smile, Miyuki squeezed his fingers as he tried to figure out what the other boy was talking about.

“You’re making a bunch of weird faces again.  Like you’re talking to someone but you’re not actually _saying_ anything.” Etsugo pressed his lips together in a pout, watching Miyuki’s face in the fading orange light. “It was starting to creep me out.”

“Oh! You should’ve said something sooner. I was just thinking about you, so I wouldn’t have minded listening to your wonderful voice instead.”

A smile and a kiss to the knuckles was all it took to turn Etsugo into a sputtering mess, pushing Miyuki away from him with his hip.  “You’re so stupid.”

Completely unperturbed, Miyuki kept his spot by Etsugo’s side by wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s arm.  “There isn’t anything stupid about loving you.”

Miyuki grinned as he watched Etsugo’s cheeks turn pink, choosing to ignore whatever profane mutterings Etsugo decided to respond with.  He was so cute, still so easy to embarrass after dating for such a short period of time.

But Miyuki was still glad he was able to spend today with him.

There were others he could’ve spent his birthday with. Ogi offered to take him to a movie, and he probably could’ve convinced Sumiaki to buy him lunch.  Heck, he could’ve even spent the day with his parents if he was really desperate, but Etsugo had agreed to give his day to him even before Miyuki started to beg.

They had spent most of the day shopping for last minute Christmas gifts. Which was perfectly fine with Miyuki. Shopping was fun enough, but with Etsugo, he could learn more about what his boyfriend was really interested in.  The kinds of clothes he liked. What sort of knick knacks he picked up and then put back after deciding he only had enough money to spend on his brother’s last gift.  Miyuki thought it was the cutest thing that Etsugo seemed so attracted to any item that had a big soft Moomin printed on it, that he couldn’t help but buy him a pair of fluffy moomin patterned socks (even after Etsugo fussed for a good five minutes that Miyuki shouldn’t be buying anything for anyone else on his birthday).

Of course, Miyuki didn’t mind. If it was for Etsugo, it was worth it.

When Etsugo started complaining that he could no longer feel his nose due to the cold, they hunkered down in an out of the way café, staying long enough to fill their stomachs and warm their hands. Miyuki had joked that he would’ve been just fine keeping his fingers warm by holding Etsugo’s hand, and Etsugo kicked him under the table for talking so loudly in a quiet café. They then finished their shopping, just as the sun started to set, and decided to conclude their day with a long, leisurely walk home.

“Ahhhh, the sun sets way too early in the winter. I just want to be able to spend more time with you.” Miyuki awkwardly rested his cheek on Etsugo’s shoulder, one of the struggles of being the same height as your boyfriend, and squeezed his arm tightly against his chest.

Etsugo sighed, shrugging his arm to keep Miyuki from clinging too tightly. “I thought you loved the winter.”

“I do, I do! But it’s no fun when the sun sets before you can even really make something out of your day.”

Etsugo nodded slightly, showing that he understood what Miyuki was feeling. “Well, is there anything else you’d like to do before your birthday is officially over?”

Taking a moment to think (he had to make this good if Etsugo was actually kind enough to ask), Miyuki squeezed his fingers into Etsugo’s arm before reaching down to grab his hand again. “OH, I know! Let’s go to the beach!”

“Atsushi. It’s dark and freezing.”

“So? You asked what I wanted to end my birthday with, and this is it. Pleeeeeeease, Etsugo? Just for a little bit?” Miyuki bounced on his toes, swinging their hands between them as he waited for Etsugo’s answer.

Etsugo rolled his eyes and tipped his head back as he let out a groan. “Ugh, fine. But you just remember I did this for you when I’m dying next week from the flu.”

Miyuki laughed and picked up their pace, turning down a little side road that hopefully led straight to the beach. He ignored Etsugo’s disgruntled mumbles as he tried to keep up Miyuki’s excited pace without tripping over his own two feet. Miyuki finally slowed when they reached an intersection with cars flying by. Impatiently, he rolled back and forth on his feet, punching the crosswalk button a few times for good measure.  He could see the deep, inky black water just on the other side of the road, and the only thing keeping him from darting in the gaps between cars was Etsugo’s hand, firmly holding him back until the traffic light was clearly red.

“Atsushi, wait -”

Miyuki jumped off the sidewalk, planting a rocky landing into the soft sand. He heard Etsugo calling for him, but he didn’t stop as he set his bags down a rock and darted off towards the edge of the water.

“Atsushi, please don’t get wet.” Etsugo gingerly followed him, being much more careful of his footing as he stepped off of solid ground.  “Ew. The sand is still damp from when the tide was up. Let’s not stay too long, okay?”

“Let’s stay forever!” Miyuki spun in a circle, staring at the sky, before falling backwards and letting his bottom hit the sand. He heard Etsugo sigh as he laid down, sprawling out in the sand with his hands behind his head.  The sand was cold, and a little wet like Etsugo said, but he didn’t mind much. Not when Etsugo sat down beside him, close enough to feel the warmth from his body through their clothes.

Miyuki stared up at the sky, watching a wispy gray cloud slide past the moon. “I wish the beach was far enough away from the city that we could see the stars.”

Etsugo hummed to show that he was listening. He dug his fingers into the sand before dropping a gravely handful onto the leg of Miyuki’s pants.  When Miyuki fussed, he offered no apology in response, simply smiling to himself as he wrapped his arms around his knees and stared off over the dark water.

“Hey.” Miyuki lifted a hand, bumping Etsugo’s arm until he relaxed and leaned back. Etsugo looked down at him, one eyebrow raised as he waited to hear whatever asinine thing was floating around Miyuki’s head this time. “You know what would be fun?”

Etsugo flicked Miyuki’s forehead, grinning at the obviously fake shocked look on Miyuki’s face. “Please tell me. What on earth would be fun?”

Miyuki smiled and grabbed Etsugo’s hand, holding it against his chest so he would stop pulling at the short hairs around his face. “It would be so cool if we could get some of the guys together, like Sumiaki and Kenji and Ogi and everyone, and just had a big party out here. Like with a fire and food and smores and stuff like that.  And Ogi would end up inviting some of my senpai, so yours could come too-”

“I don’t really want to hang out with any of my senpai outside of school.”

“Oh.” Miyuki pressed his lips together in a frown.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of waves splashing onto the shore. Etsugo looked down at him from the corner of his eye, catching a mischievous little smile on Miyuki’s face that hadn’t been there a few moments ago.

“What now?”

“I was just thinking-”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Miyuki rolled his eyes before lifting Etsugo’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingers. “I was just _thinking_ that it would be pretty fun if it was just you and me too.”

Etsugo laughed, letting Miyuki take his hand and press it against his non-injured cheek. “So romantic.”

“I can physically _feel_ the sarcasm in your voice, you know.”

“And I can feel my toes freezing.”

“Want to put on your Moomin socks?”

Etsugo scoffed and yanked his hand away, dumping some more sand onto Miyuki’s lap. Miyuki struggled to sit up, preventing any sand from creeping up his shirt or down the front of his jeans. He plopped back down after wrestling with Etsugo for his hands, pulling the boy over him and holding both of his hands by his head.

“One day, I want to take you to a nicer beach than this. One where you only need moonlight to see, and you can see all the stars without squinting.”

Etsugo shook his head, staring down at Miyuki with an amused expression. “What, no joke about how you already see all the stars in my eyes, or something cheesy like that?”

“I thought of that, but saying I want to spend all the rest of my birthdays on a beach with you is a lot more fitting and much, _much_ more cheesy.”

Etsugo sighed as if he was the most exasperated person on the planet, but flopped down on Miyuki’s chest so that he couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“You’re amazing.”

With a dramatic sigh, Etsugo let his entire weight fall onto Miyuki’s chest, letting go of his hands to wrap around his neck instead. Miyuki couldn’t help but laugh into the hug, even as Etsugo’s shoulder popped him under his chin. He could’ve spent the rest of the night like this, pressed into the sand, holding onto the best guy he had ever met, but he had to admit that he was starting to feel the cold as well. Pressing up gently on Etsugo’s shoulders, Miyuki helped him sit back up again.

Etsugo leaned over Miyuki with an unreadable look on his face, one had pressed into the sand by his side. “Did you have fun today?”

Miyuki smiled, eyes creasing at the corners as he reached out to Etsugo, grabbing his free hand in his own. “Of course! I always have the best days with you.”

Etsugo closed his eyes as he shook his head, an amused little sigh falling from his lips. When he opened his eyes again, Miyuki was staring at him, a stupidly happy, love-struck grin plastered all over his face.

“You’re so great, Etsugo.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“It’s true! You’re the greatest thing ever and I’m the luckiest guy ever.”

Etsugo pressed his lips together, stopping himself from saying some snarky, self-deprecating comment that would only launch Miyuki into a tirade over how great he was.  Instead, he leaned down, preventing Miyuki from saying anything else at all with a quick kiss.

He pulled away when he felt Miyuki’s hands sliding up his shoulders with the intent of keeping them there much longer.  If it had been a different day (or maybe a different season) he would’ve perhaps allowed Miyuki to continue, but he could already hear the dark water pulling closer as the tide rolled in. Miyuki pouted as Etsugo pulled away, clambering up out of the sand to shake the sand out of his jacket.  His expression was quickly fixed when Etsugo offered him a hand to pull him to his feet.

Miyuki accepted the hand up and dusted himself off before quickly grabbing Etsugo for another kiss and starting their way back to the sidewalk. Etsugo followed a few steps behind, letting Miyuki gather up all of their shopping bags before coming to stand by his side. Miyuki held out a hand to him with a grin, and Etsugo took it as they waited for the lights to change so they could begin their walk home. 

Their skin was a little bit sandy, and their clothes smelled a bit like salt, but Miyuki was warm in his hand. Just like summer. Etsugo never understood what the big deal about winter was, even when Miyuki tried to make it sound like the best time of year.

As far as he was concerned, Miyuki was the _only_ good thing about winter, especially when the dark haired boy’s personality was more akin to summer.

Bright, happy, and light. Just like one of the first days of summer, right before it got too hot.

But being with Miyuki was like a little taste of summer, even when it was so cold that he couldn’t feel his toes.

Summer made Etsugo happy, and no matter what Miyuki said, _he_ was the lucky one to get to have his favorite season all year round.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Miyuki's birthday in my part of the world! Happy birthday precious boy, I've been wanting to write for you for a while and finally got the chance. MiyuEtsu is one of my favorite ships atm, so I hope I could do them justice! Look me up on tumblr @ebumimasaru and lets talk about all of our AO!! boys!


End file.
